


Appreciation

by justcallmesoap



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ive been expecting you, just cuties being cuties, welcome to my shitty fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmesoap/pseuds/justcallmesoap
Summary: Lissa pushes Chrom into getting Robin a little token of appreciation





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first Ao3 work, I hope you don't think it's competely awful

Chrom’s POV

As I looked around for my head tactician, I wondered if Lissa really thought this was a good idea. She told me to give Robin flowers and make sure she knows how much she’s done for our army. I personally don’t know what I’m doing right now but I’m doing it.

I hope that she appreciates it.

Robin’s POV

I hunched over the maps, using a red marker to trace over the route for tomorrow’s march, drawing in arrows, and crossing out areas to avoid. My robe hung over the chair behind me as I continued to ponder the pros and cons of each possible way to go. Maybe I should go find Chrom and have him help.

So, I grabbed my coat and set out into camp to look for him.

General POV/3rd Person

Robin pulled back the flap to her tent and made her way over to the campfire where a few people still sat, including Sully, Maribelle, and Stahl.

“Have any of you seen Chrom?” Asked Robin. Maribelle looked up from the book she was reading, Sully stopped whittling a stick down to a point, and Stahl just yawned, looking up.

“Hell if I know,” Sully shrugged.

“That poor excuse of a noble is probably waltzing around swinging that sword of his breaking everything in sight. Excuse me, but I’m ready to go to sleep. Goodnight, you lot.” Scoffed Maribelle. She strutted off to her tent.

“Uh, goodnight to you too, Maribelle,” Robin said.

“Sorry, haven’t seen him,” Stahl reported.

“Last time I saw him, he was looking for you.” They all heard someone say.

“Wait. Who’s there? Show yourself!!” Robin took out her sword.

“Uh, wait!! Robin, it’s me, Kellam!!”

Robin looked across the campfire to see Kellam calmly sitting there. He waved his hands in defense, “There’s no need for that, now, is there?” His tone sounded genuinely scared. Sully and Stahl both just looked very confused.

“Oh, Kellam,” she sheathed her sword, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were there.”

“We didn’t either,” said Sully.

“I’ve been here for two hours, guys! Two hours!! Uh, it’s fine. The same thing happened earlier with Chrom. He said he was going to search near the training grounds, if that’s any help.”

“Thank you, Kellam.” Robin said.

Robin made her way to the training grounds, to find Chrom. She eventually came across him wandering aimlessly about camp.

“Ah, Chrom, there you are!” Robin exclaimed.

“Robin! I’ve been looking for you as well.” He hid the flowers behind his back, thinking a surprise would be a bit more heartfelt.

“So I’ve heard. Walk with me.” Robin nodded her head over to the direction of her tent.

As they walked over, they discussed the dilemma that Robin was having.

“I believe that if we go through the mountain pass, we might make it there faster. But that’s near Plegian territory, and I don’t want to risk Gangrel’s men finding us,” said Robin.

“Hmm, I’ll have to take a look at the maps,” he pondered as they reached the tent. Chrom pulled back the door flap, and motioned Robin in, “Ladies first,” he ceremoniously bowed.

“What a gentleman,” Robin curtsied with her coat and walked inside, Chrom following her in.

Robin pointed to the mountain pass she considered traveling, “See, here, how close the border is to this pass. It’s extremely safe for traveling, but not so much for hiding from the Mad King.”

“Could we take it around? So, we’re here,” he pointed to a dot on the map, “and we need to reach here,” he traced his finger to their destination, “is there a possibility that we could go around?”

“Hmm, I think that just might work. You see, there may be another path here, and there’s a village here and there.”

“Sound like a plan?” Chrom smirked.

“I think we have our route, then. I have everywhere else covered. Thank you for your help, Chrom.”

Now realizing he was still holding the flowers behind his back, Chrom lightly blushed, pulling them up front and center. “About that… I–we all really appreciate everything the you’ve done for us. I don’t think we could have made it this far without you.”

Now Robin was the one blushing. She took the flowers from his outstretched hand and smiled, “These are beautiful! Let me guess, Lissa made you do this?”

“How did you know? I mean, no? Well, she gave me the idea, but I did this of my own accord and–” but Chrom couldn’t finish his quick and awkward explanation. Robin grabbed him, pulling him close in a tight embrace.

“I know you did.” And with that she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Chrom couldn’t take it any longer. His gloved hand slid behind her neck and he pulled her close, finally winning the kiss he’s yearned for for such a long time. And to his biggest surprise, she returned his affections.

Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Chrom finally pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.” They both laughed and Robin’s only reply was to kiss him again.


End file.
